


Cut Through the Searing Smoke

by Judasandeyeliner53



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Prequel to the movie, Smuggler Jyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judasandeyeliner53/pseuds/Judasandeyeliner53
Summary: Jyn Erso has lead anything but an average life. Now, at the young age of 18, she finds herself wanted by a crime lord for a reason unknown to her. Her only ally, she soon finds, is a woman she encounters at a bar. With no real idea as to where to go next, Jyn Erso must put her trust in someone else, but will that be too much for her?Currently rated T, although rating may be raised.





	

Jyn Erso sat in one of the many cheap chairs that littered the room. It was hot, humid, and sticky. She let out a sigh. How much longer was she going to have to wait in this makeshift lounge? She turned her head to look around the room. A few sparse people sat or stood, some alone, some conversing with others. 

"Miss Hallik?" a feminine sounding droid asked from just a few feet a away. 

Finally, Jyn thought, as she sat up and looked over at the protocol droid. "Do I get to have my meeting now?"

"I regret to inform you that your meeting is going to have to be rescheduled for the while and..."

Jyn stopped listening and took a glance around the room. Something was off. Just noticeably slow. Two new figures had entered the room, and were looking about, searching. Thugs, based on their jackets and relatively buff physique. Their movements were quick when they saw what they wanted, which seemed to be her if their gaze was any judge. 

Jyn moved fast, grabbing the droid, and using it as a barrier between her and the two thugs. Just in time, as one blaster shot burned through the air where she was sitting. A second struck the droid, and Jyn began to fish her blaster out of its holster. By the time the droid had sunken to about half its height, a dying groan coming from it, two more shots melted its metal, and a now crouching Jyn had her blaster out. Just before the droid completely fell down, she rolled to her side, and shot as fast as she could, shots searing through the air near her. The two men fell to the ground with a thud, smoke pouring from their chests. 

Jyn searched the room with her gun, her eyes steely determined. What few people there were in the room had fled. Slowly, she lowered her weapon and stood. With her senses on high alert, she walked over to the two corpses, and knelt between them. She set her blaster down and began to rifle though their jackets and pockets. 

A credit chip and some coins, a knife, personals and some assorted junk. She shoved the credits, coins, and anything that looked like it might identify them or who sent them into her jacket, holstered her gun, stood, and made a beeline to get out of the room. 

Some kind of law enforcement would be there soon. Maybe. It was a chance Jyn wasn't willing to risk. Plus, she had no reason to stick around anyways. Someone wanted her dead, and she had to figure out who, and quick. Why wasn't really an issue. She had done enough to piss of plenty of people, so it's not it would narrow down the list too much. 

She glanced up and down the corridor, and then darted to her left, the fastest way to the street. All the while, she kept her hand on her blaster, ready to draw it at a moments notice. She slipped out onto the street, and went a few buildings down the street before slipping into an alley. She pulled out what she thought could identify her assailants from her jacket. She sorted through it all, quickly scanning each item, and then tossing it to the ground if it was meaningless. When she was done, she had one mans name and some personal information about him, and what she thought was a bar one of them frequented. She sighed. It wasn't much to go on, but it would have to do. 

She kicked the small pile she had made, most of it disappearing into the rest of the trash in the alley. Slowly, she glanced around the street, before walking out of the alley, her hand back on her holster, her fingers on her blaster. 

===---===

Jyn nearly vomited as she walked into the bar. The air was thick with smoke, and the stench of all kinds of filth was heavy. Slowly, she drew in air. It wasn't the worst thing she has ever smelled, but it wasn't something she was accustomed to. She took a hesitant step toward the bar. Then another, and another. As she walked, she scanned the bar. Thugs and scoundrels abound. A couple of small screens played some kind of entertainment. At least that meant that no eyes would be in her. 

She sat down on a stool between two others, leaned against the bar, and ordered a drink. Just a simple of questions to the bartender, throw a few coins or credits his way, and she'd be on her way. But, alas, she was distracted before her drink even came. Though this little distraction may be attributed with saving her life. 

A hand found its way to her left thigh. Jyn's right hand moved to her side, close to her blaster, as she looked over at however was touching her. 

"Hey there," a low, slightly gruff, but still somewhat feminine voice said. Jyn raised an eyebrow at the woman, and quickly glanced over her. She was probably a few years older than Jyn, with dark, shoulder length hair. She was dressed fairly normally, a dark blue jacket, black shirt, brown pants, and what almost looked like armored boots of some kind. Jyn barely had a moment to question them before she was back looking at the woman's face, the hand on her thigh, now slowly stroking it. 

"Can I help you?" Jyn raised an eyebrow. It wasn't so much that she was perturbed by the attempt, or who made it, and more that it was unwanted at the moment, the timing of it. 

The woman smiled in return, and bit her lip slightly. Her hand made its way further up her thigh. Her mouth began to open, but before anything of meaning could come out, a voice shouted from near the entrance. 

"Marl and Revik have been shot!" 

Jyn winced at the names. One of them she knew, the reason she was at this filthy bar in the first place. 

"They were after some woman who called herself Liana Hallik. But she shot them both." Jyn winced again at the mention of her alias. "Last description of her describes her as being young, having brown hair, and wearing a green jack. She's armed, and is presumed to not be shy when it comes to killing. Renarus has put a bounty on her head..." 

Jyn raised an eyebrow. Renarus? She hadn't done much of anything to him, at least directly. The hand that was at her thigh was now gripping onto her, as was the woman's other hand, as she leaned over to Jyn, her mouth not to far from her ear. 

"Why do I have a good feeling they're talking about you?" The woman whispered. Jyn gulped, and turned to the woman, her hand ready to draw her pistol at anytime. The woman smiled, "Come on, cutie, let's make our way out of here. We'll have more fun that way." Jyn nodded hesitantly, and the woman stood. She pulled lightly at Jyns arm. Cautiously, Jyn stood, one hand still ready to draw. With her new friend leading the way, Jyn walked out of the filthy and scum ridden place. 

===---===

Every person who looked even remotely thuggish worried Jyn. Well, not so much worried her, as much as drew her attention. It certainly kept her on her toes. However, the woman hadn't said too much, which actually was a worry to Jyn. She didn't seem armed, at least at a quick glance. She looked calm and collect, and it was obvious that whatever she was doing at the bar wasn't drinking. More than likely just passing time, Jyn reasoned. 

After a bit of what felt like aimless walking, Jyn saw a small group of fearsome looking goons that she recognized. She decided that couldn't be a good thing, and leaned toward her compatriot, "I think we should go around or something, I think that group up ahead isn't going to be friendly toward me."

The woman nodded and quickly turned down an alley, which it seemed to be something the black haired woman had been waiting to do. As soon as they were decently out of sight from anyone on a road, she spun and shoved Jyn against the wall. Jyn nearly drew her blaster, but before she could, her and the black haired woman's lips collided. After a moment's hesitation, Jyn began to slide her lips with the woman's. 

Slowly, the woman slid her hands along Jyn's sides, Jyn still somewhat too dumbfounded to do much. Then, the woman's caressing hands moved slowly from Jyn's sides to her stomach, and up to her chest. 

She broke away from the kiss, and dropped her hands back to Jyn's sides. "Sorry about that... I guess I'm just impatient."

"I don't think I ever agreed to any of that," Jyn said flatly, her lips in a slight frown. 

"I guess I'll ask next time," the woman shrugged. She grabbed Jyn's arm and began to walk away, "come on then."

"Where the hell are we going?" Jyn questioned as she began to follow anyways. 

"A place where you can lay low for a while," the woman responded, "I'm Krava, by the way." She turned her head to give a quick smile 

"Liara," Jyn said, returning the smile. 

"I figured as much."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it. If you didn't, maybe still leave a comment and tell me what you didn't like, I'm always open to criticism.


End file.
